


A Walk in the Park

by tommygirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5780329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared misses Jensen and needs to clear his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the me meme drabble for tigs, who wanted Jared/Jensen with the dogs. It got a little away from me.

There was no denying it. Jared was in a crappy mood. It had been a long day already and he was tired and annoyed. It didn’t help that no matter how many times he called Jensen, the fucker’s voice mail picked up.

This was not the hiatus he had envisioned for himself months ago, curled around Jensen and talking about secluded beaches and the things they could do there. But then this project came up and he couldn’t say “no” to that. But it didn’t mean that he couldn’t complain every now and then.

The long hours were starting to get to him. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the work or that he wasn't willing to put in the hours, but he missed his life. He missed his house with the broken fence that he always meant to get around to fixing. He missed stretching out on his couch and watching a baseball game with a cold beer while his dogs nestled in on either side of him. Mostly, he missed Jensen being the first person he saw when he woke up and the last one before he shut his eyes.

Jensen, who went off to Texas to do a play and planned to take the rest of his time off to spend with his family. Jensen, who couldn’t be bothered to answer his damn phone. Jensen, who he missed like nothing he ever knew before.

So maybe it wasn't the movie getting to Jared so much as being in Vancouver when what he wanted was somewhere else. He would suck it up and keep going, but he would've given anything to be able to run away and not worry about it.

He decided to settle on a long walk between scenes. He rubbed a hand over his face to try to remove some of the weariness he was feeling and made his way past the trailers to the small park. He wasn't sure how long he was out there, watching day slowly give way to night, but when he finally stepped away from the bench to head back to the set, the crickets were chirping and dusk had set.

That didn't throw him off nearly as much as the fact that one of his dogs ran across the grass toward him. And then the other followed closely behind.

Jared wasn't sure what the hell was going on, but he instinctively knelt down to greet his dogs. He smiled into their kisses and scruffed their heads before he noticed the shadow fall over them. He glanced up and suddenly it all made sense. He couldn't hide the huge grin on his face as he sprung up and threw his arms around Jensen.

"It's you."

Jensen returned the hug and said, "It's me. The dogs and I got tired of waiting on your sorry ass in your trailer. Who knew we'd find you here?"

Jared turned his head into the curve of Jensen's neck and inhaled, his way of making sure he wasn't going crazy. Once he was sure that Jensen was really there, he placed a trail of kisses along Jensen's throat and jaw before covering Jensen's mouth with his own. It was rough and hot and god, he'd missed him so much.

The dogs didn't appreciate being ignored and jumped up on Jared's leg until he pulled away from Jensen and focused some attention on them. After a few moments, the dogs took off running. Jared nudged Jensen and said, "Good luck getting them back into your car."

Jensen shrugged and said, "I let them run until they're too tired to move. It's why they like me more."

Jared grabbed a fistful of Jensen's shirt and pulled him closer. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, hate to break that to you."

Jared grinned and kissed Jensen again. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Jensen's and said, "I've missed you, man."

"Who wouldn't miss me? I'm awesome."

"True."

"What the hell were you doing out here anyway?"

"Needed a place to escape for a few minutes. You know how it is."

Jensen nodded. He said, "Want me and the dogs to stick around until you wrap up for the night?"

"Like you have a choice. I wasn't planning to let go of you."

Jensen laughed. “I’m sure that would make for an interesting scene.”

Jared didn’t bother responding, just slipped his arms around Jensen and began sucking on his bottom lip until Jensen opened up his mouth to him. He grinned as Jensen’s hands moved up his back and began fingering at the hairs at the nape of Jared’s neck.

His bad mood was long gone and all Jared could think about was wrapping up his scenes for the night so he could get Jensen home.


End file.
